Chen Stormstout Conquers Azeroth
by ItsJessy
Summary: Chen Stormstout, part of the reclusive Pandaren, travels throughout the many lands of Azeroth.


Chen Stormstout took one step after another, his beady black eyes locked on the delicious piece of Night Elven ass in front of him as she led him towards her leader. Chen was a Pandaren, a race of Panda men which hailed from Pandaria. They were a rare race in Azeroth as the Pandaren people generally kept to themselves on their island. Many didn't even believe they existed. However, he enjoyed travelling and finding new ways to make different brews of alcohol. The Night Elves were known more for their wine than their alcohol, but they were also known for their women. He had fucked a girl of just about every race on the planet, including Jaina Proudmoore, but for some reason he seemed to have a fetish for purple girls who conveniently had an animal fetish. Unlike the beautiful Night Elf guard in front of him who was clad in a skimpy pair of near see-through panties and bra, Chen wore a black and white robe with wooden sandals and a matching wood hat which cast a shadow over his furred face. He carried a filled keg under one arm, and a bo, or staff, in the other. He would occasionally poke the light purple ass of the guard in front of him as she escorted him to Shandris Feathermoon, but she would only giggle or remain silent.

When the two finally arrived at Shandris' chambers the pretty guard turned and left, but not before the Panda-man reached out to spank her on the rear, making sure to roughly grip the flesh of her ass in his paw before letting go. She didn't protest, and silently stalked away as soon as his hand lifted from her rear-end. Chen turned towards the Sentinel leader's chamber door and opened it, quickly stepping inside to find a room covered in a blanket of darkness. The only light came from the moon which shined in from various small holes in the walls. Chen stepped further inside, his paw-foot cracking a layer of leaves on the floor. Beady black eyes surveyed the room, curious as to why Shandris seemed absent, until his eyes picked out to curious speckles of light within the darkness.

"I am glad you could make it Chen Stormstout," the pair of eyes said, stepping out of the darkness and up to the Pandaren.

"I would not miss such an invitation," he replied, bowing slightly.

"Night Elf legends speak words of your kind." She was right in front of him now, and he could see that her outfit was even more revealing than the guard's. She wore a bra and panties, both of which looked to be formed from smooth vines, however the vines were not big or thick and they did a terrible job at covering up the things underneath them. Her dark purple nipples stood out on her pale-purple skin, as the vines didn't cover them, and even seemed to avoid them.

"All good words I hope."

Shandris' eyes flickered downwards and her tongue shot out to lick her lips.

"Definitely. Now why don't I help you get out of that robe, you're a guest and as such should feel welcomed and comfortable."

Shandris' hands were nearly a blur as she undid the tie preventing the robe from coming undone, and she had gotten the black robe on the ground before he could even protest.

"Oh my, you could have warned me that you didn't have anything underneath your robe on," she said, in feigned surprise. However her words and tone contradicted her actions, as she was on her knees in a flash, the Pandaren man still in front of the doorway he had came in. The Night Elf woman wrapped her hands around his already hardening shaft, admiring its girth and caressing it like a lover. Her soft purple hands glided over it's surface until it was fully erect and at full mast, her lips yearning to wrap around it.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, before bowing her head down and preparing to lick it.

"Tsk, what a compromising position you've gotten yourself into Shandris." A strong voice rang out through the room, startling the both of them and causing Shandris' tongue to retreat back into her mouth before it could even touch the cock in front of it.

"You always butt in unannounced. That's a very rude thing to do in most cultures, mother."

"Well we are very different than most cultures, Shandris."

A tall Night Elf woman with pure purple skin stepped up to the two, dark purple lips curving into a smile. Her hair was midnight blue, and it trailed down onto her chest, coming to a stop ontop of each of her breasts. She was clad in her usual white dress, except this one was different from her normal one, as it was see-through. Her bounteous set of cleavage was completely visible, except for the nipples which were covered by strands of silky blue hair. Even as her unnaturally firm pair of tits spilled out the sides of her dress, her oddly shaven pussy begged for attention. Her dark blue pubic hair had been shaved and formed into the perfect image of a tiny frostsaber head. Chen looked up and down her body eagerly, ignoring the piercing light emanating from her eyes and drinking in her curvaceous body.

"It's not everyday you get to see a Pandaren, and it isn't very elven-like of you to hog him my dear."

Tyrande stepped forward and looked at Chen.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked, turning slowly until her back was facing towards him and his stil erect cock. The see-through dress did nothing at all to hide the soft purple skin of her curved rump, and the Pandaren stared at it in awe. It was like staring into a moonwell on a clear starry night, and he didn't take his black eyes off of it until the Night Elf woman turned back around.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The Pandaren's eyes had immediately locked onto her breasts when the woman turned around, but her statement caused him to snap out of his reverie.

"Y-yes, of course High Priestess Tyrande, you have great taste. Much better than your usual dress if I may say."

"Well thank you, but you don't need to be so formal. In fact, by the end of the day I hope to be on a very friendly basis with you," she replied, stepping up next to Shandris who was still on her knees in front of Chen's impressive manhood and busy lapping at the head like a puppy.

"You see, us Night Elves are very hospitable to our guests, especially the big ones." She kept talking even as she got onto her knees next to her daughter.

"I just hope that..." Tyrande shoved Shandris out of the way. "My daughter's inexperience..." The High Priestess opened her gaping maw and engulfed the Pandaren's stiff rod, taking all of it in until her face ground against his furry crotch. She wiggled her head and wrapped her wet tongue around it, smooth purple lips stretched tightly around his girth. Withdrawing off of his cock, she left a trail of saliva coating the massive pole. The priestess slowly flicked her tongue out to lick around her mouth in a circle, catching a string of saliva and pre-cum which trailed from Chen's cock to her lips.

"Doesn't rub you the wrong way." Tyrande Whisperwind grinned and puffed her chest out, rocking slightly to help mesmerize the Pandaren Brewmaster.

"Bandu Thoribas*," Shandris muttered, puffing out her own large bust.

The Sentinel leader shoved Tyrande aside and wrapped her lips around Chen's cock head, her tongue immediately coming forward to wrap around it. She slithered it around the bulbous head whilst her mouth sucked on it as if it was a large pink straw. Her eyes locked on his as she sucked and slurped away, the ancient orbs adding to the Pandaren's lust. The cock head in her mouth leaked pre-cum like a stream, and she swallowed it all, giving off little moans for the sake of his own pleasure. Shandris abruptly pulled off of his cock, but extended her tongue out to it's eye and pressed the tip of her tongue against it. She wiggled it into the little hole as best as she could, and when she removed it a little shot of pre-cum squirted out of it and onto her chin.

"I see you've been practicing," Tyrande remarked, reaching out her purple hands to take hold of the cock in front of the two girls. Her hands were glowing a faint white light which engulfed the Pandaren's shaft when her hands touched it.

The Priestess continued on, stroking his shaft and playing with his furred balls, and as time passed the light got more intense. It seemed to give off a soothing heat. Not enough to burn, but just enough to stimulate pleasure, and it showed. Chen Stormstout's fists were clenched and soft groans escaped his lips as Tyrande worked away at his cock. She didn't stop until his cock was dry of saliva deposited from the two girls minutes before, and she used her tongue to catch any pre-cum leaked out of his thick dick head. Retreating her hands from his cock, the glow surrounding it followed her. Tyrande's bright eyes shifted towards Shandris and she winked.

"Your turn, daughter."

Shandris huffed. "That isn't fair."

"Suck it up."

Shandris pondered her mother's idea for a moment. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll go a different route," she replied.

An impish grin crossed the Sentinel's beautiful countenance as she removed her bra and allowed it to drop to the ground. The bra did not cover much to begin with, but now that it was off the Pandaren finally got a chance to see her supple mammaries in all of their purple glory. Chen's body clenched when he felt the smooth lavendar skin of Shandris' boobs press against him. The woman had inched close to his shaft and was now using her well endowed chest to get him off. She wasn't rocking back and forth. Not yet. Instead she resorted to simply squishing her breasts against his shaft and occasionally licking the head which was streaming pre-cum. The juices covered both Shandris' rack and Chen's pole, and made it all the more easy for Shandris to start rocking her wet tits up and down on his cock. She went slow and gentle, her hands focused on squeezing her boobs against the cock that was fucking them. The Pandaren had started to thrust up into them, causing little spats of pre-cum to fly off his cock and onto Shandris' awaiting face or tongue. As Chen thrusted into her valley of cleavage, she stuck her tongue out to lick the cock sliding in and out of her tits, her hands still pressing her breasts against the cock. Her fingers pinched her hard nipples as she held them in place, little moans escaping her full, cocksucking lips. She looked up at Chen and bit her lip seductively, giving off a moan saturated in pleasure. Chen's cock twitched as he saw this, and soon his dick transformed into a spout, shooting cum up onto Shandris' face, neck, and tits. The Night Elf woman backed off of his cock and proceeded to clean the gooey cum off of her using her tongue, and also used her hands to scoop up cum from her face and tits.

"You're lucky you got the cream filling," Tyrande remarked, "but next time I will." The Night Elf leader smiled, and the soft glow once in her hands returned in her bare feet as she made to lay down. The glow was dim - for now - but it's effect was made clear when Tyrande's petite feet enclosed around the Pandaren's semi-hard cock. His shaft fit perfectly within the cozy arches of her violet feet, and the cum coating the panda's manhood made it all the easier for her to slide her feet up and down on his cock. She slid up and down it slowly, using her curled toes to massage the sensitive skin of his stiff pole. As time passed, the Priestess of the Moon increased the intensity of Elune's light radiating from her busy feet. Soon Chen Stormstout's erect shaft was bathed in a pool of white light which acted as both a stimulant and a heat source. When the light was finally warm and intense enough, Tyrande increased her pace, rubbing up and down the thick pink dick in an almost frantic way. Her little feet glided up and down the pole they were intertwined around. Up and down, back and forth. They massaged, stroked, and caressed, and the Night Elf woman knew that Chen wouldn't be able to hold his cum in. Her lips curved into a smile as she reached her left foot out to play with the Pandaren's balls. The glow from her left foot spread to the furred sack, and that was all it took. The cock Tyrande was working on spit out goblets of cum like a machine gun, spraying her right foot and various parts of her body, splattering as it landed.

Tyrande Whisperwind was soon on her knees again next to her daughter who had her arms crossed under her over sized plum-like breasts. The queen reached out a finger and scooped a goblet of cum from her tummy before bringing it to her mouth and licking it clean.

"Well that was easy," she remarked.

"Why don't we get a little more serious," Shandris replied, shedding her panties and revealing a perfectly smooth cunt.

"Fine with me."

Both of the girls turned around and dropped onto their hands and knees in front of the Pandaren.

"Pick who you want to fuck first," Shandris said, bumping her rump against her mother's who bumped hers back in return.

"He'll pick me, my skin tone is much more pleasing," Tyrande remarked, wiggling her dark purple ass at Chen.

"Yea right, I'm tighter," Shandris sassed back, wiggling her petite rear in a similar fashion as Tyrande.

Chen spoke for the first time in nearly half an hour.

"Your daughter is being a little bratty, but I think her punishment needs to be more harsh than a simple spanking." He stepped up behind Shandris and squatted down, pressing the thick head of his cock against the tight star of her asshole.

"Hey, hey, I don't take it in there!"

Chen frowned. "Well I guess you won't be getting any cock tonight then," he said, stepping up behind Tyrande Whisperwind and squatting down behind her.

"I'm sure your mother isn't stuck up enough to refuse a cock penetrating her asshole."

"Of course n-Aaahhh." Chen had thrust the entire length of his cock into the Night Elf woman's ass without warning. He was tired of foreplay and just wanted to fuck the two women senseless. Tyrande shook a bit from being impaled on the Pandarens cock, her bright eyes were wide and soft whimpers escaped her lips. Chen pulled out all the way before thrusting his hips forward again. His pink shaft speared itself into the Night Elf matriarch's tight rump. Over and over, Chen wasted no time on ravaging the purple ass beneath him. The Pandaren rammed himself into her without regard for the pain it might cause her, furred hips smacking against the cheeks of her ass and furred balls slapping against her wet snatch. Tyrande responded to the Panda-man's advances in her own special way; with loud grunts and girlish squeals.

"Fucking a girl- Ungh! -in the ass within the f-first 30 minutes of meeting her. How- Ah! Ah! Ah! -romantic of you." Chen gave her a trio of jarring thrusts whilst she was in mid-sentence, followed by a hard smack on the rear.

"I'm not usually one to rush things but you girls make it hard to continue that tendancy," Chen replied. The Night Elf leader's dress was already ripped up from the Pandaren's claws and her body bounced back and forth onto the man's shaft, purple ears wiggling in the wind. Pristine nails dug into the ground, threatening to break, teeth as white as the moon's rays ground together, and a searingly pleasant aura of light began to surround the purple elf woman. Chen either didn't notice or didn't care, as he completely ignored the light and concentrated on the purple hole his cock was lodged into. Furred hips rammed over and over into the Priestess' deliciously rounded ass, loud grunts from the two partners permeating the air.

Shandris watched in disdain as her guest drilled her mother from behind, her lust for cock increasing every second her pussy was left unattended to. She didn't normally take it in the ass, but perhaps she could make an exception just this once. She had to. She couldn't let her mother win this little game. Her eyes were fixated on the Pandaren's cock which disappeared constantly into Tyrande's stretched asshole, her body almost trembling in desire, her slim arms crossed under her impressive bust, and her toes curling in anticipation.

"Hurry up mother," she murmured, a single drop of her pussy juices falling to a splashing demise upon the floor.

As Shandris watched with barely held in jealously, Tyrande Whisperwind was busy filling the room with a regalia of harmonic moans and wails of pleasure. Her see-through dress was in tatters and her hair was a mess from being bounced around on the Pandaren's thick red cock. The flawless Night Elf woman was getting tired, and her rump was sore from being torn up by Chen, but judging by the Panda-man's unfaltering thrusts, he wasn't even close to emptying his balls inside of her hole. Fortunately, Tyrande could remedy that without too much effort. Elune knew of her sexual escapades and was more than happy to help her. The light which helped her so many times before began to expand until it encompassed both Tyrande and Chen, its tingling warmth creeping it's way across their bodies and seeping into them. It wasn't long before both of them cried out, Tyrande's girlish wail mixing with Chen's own husky one as they both came simultaneously. The warmth of Elune's light caused their bodies to shake and their juices to squirt out, the light flaring as Tyrande came which only intensified their blissful pleasure. Tyrande blacked out for half a minute, and came back to her senses as the Pandaren's recently deposited cum began to leak out of her ass.

"My turn."

Tyrande flipped over onto her side, eyes locked on Shandris, a sneer on her face.

"Finally going to take a cock in your ass to beat mommy?"

Shandris shot her mother a confident smile before dropping onto her hands and knees, ready for the Panda's cock to penetrate her rear-end.

"Nice butt," Chen said from behind the purple elf woman.

Before Shandris could reply however, she was being lifted into the air and when she landed a bolt of searing hot pain shot through her. Her eyes went wide and her voice cracked as she screamed, but what hurt most was her delectable little rump. The Pandaren's thick cock was lodged inside of it, stretching her virgin hole to it's limit. Shandris trembled, and she soon felt herself being lifted again, causing the cock to slide out of it's new-found sheathe. She used that time to recuperate, but she didn't have long. Feeling herself being brought down again, she screamed, and Chen Stormstout's impressive manhood soon impaled itself within Shandris Feathermoon's petite purple ass.

She cried out, loud and laced with pain, her voice filled the room and penetrated through the rest of the building. The cock lodged inside of her rear-end felt like a searing pole, and she desperately wished to get off of it. Shandris had experienced pain before though, and there was no way she was going to let her more experienced mother beat her at this little game they were playing. She started to give off little moans. They were fake, but it was a start, and the pain was even beginning to subside, albeit at a dreadfully slow pace. Chen was already thrusting in and out of her, causing the little Night Elf to grit her teeth and gasp, her ass still burning with a sharp pain. Unlike with Tyrande however, the Pandaren went slow as if to give her time to acclimate to being fucking anally. With one large hand wrapped around her waist and the other gently around her neck, he bounced her up and down on his cock, relishing in the sensation. Tyrande Whisperwind's ass had been tight, but her daughter's was even tighter. It seemed to milk his thick red cock and he could feel the tight ring of her asshole squeezing against his shaft. The woman may have been struggling because of the pain, but he was struggling for an entirely different reason. He had already came three times that day, and a fourth time was imminent. Might as well have some fun before then.

Chen tightened his grip around the Night Elf's waist and neck before increasing the pace of his thrusts dramatically. His furred balls were like a blur and the sound of their fuck session spiked up, including the moans outputted by the Sentinel leader. Shandris' arms were limp and nearly bouncing as much as her mounds of cleavage or hair. With teeth gritted, eyes wide, and body strained the woman was not at all enjoying the destructive treatment her ass was reluctantly receiving.

Why did I agree to this? I'm not going to be able to walk right for the next few days. I won't even be able to lead my troops into battle.

Her thoughts were cut short however after she felt claws dig into the flesh of her waist and shoulder. She knew what was coming. Chen gave the Night Elf a handful of lightning fast thrusts which caused her to cry out with an embarrassingly pathetic squeal before ramming his sausage-like cock deep into her asshole, all the way to the hilt. He pulled her down onto his hips as he did this, and Shandris' eyes rolled back as the first trace of cum began to fill her hole. With eyes rolled back, lips curcled, and teeth ground together in ecstasy, one might think the woman actually liked the anal treatment she was receiving.

"My turn yet?" Tyrande asked.

Chen lowered Shandris back onto her feet and stretched, tired from the constant attention his cock had been receiving. He was exhausted, but he couldn't let the girls down, especially Tyrande. She had come all the way from Teldrassil just to see him.

"How about I do you both at the same time?"

Mother and daughter looked at each other, not sure whether to giggle or acknowledge his ridiculous question.

"Let me show you," the Pandaren said, and in a flash he had split into two different Panda-men. Both were smaller than his original form and they were outfitted with different clothing as well.

"Us Brewmasters have the ability to split into three different Pandaren, each representing an element of power. However since there are only two of you I instead changed into two elements."

"I am Storm," said the one in blue as he stepped up to Shandris and discarded his robe.

"I am Earth," said the other man, throwing his brown robe onto the ground.

The duo circled around the girls and looked them over as if they hadn't seen them before while the elves exchanged confused glances. They did not need long to inspect the girls. They wanted some action, and they expressed that by bending the two over so that their purple heads were bumping against each other. Two pairs of furred hands simultaneously wrapped around the waists of their partner before their hips were drawn back and swiftly pushed forward into the inviting pink sheathes of Night Elven pussy. The girls sighed contentedly, the first thrusts already sending them soaring into the heavens. Chen, or rather Earth and Storm, wasted no time in their assault. In just a few seconds they were thrusting into the girls at full force, causing them to jolt forward into each other, their heads hitting against each other violently. The girls could do nothing but stand there and take it, hands on knees in a desperate attempt to steady themselves and ensure that they wouldn't be sent flying forward. However the two still had their game to play. Shandris wanted to show Tyrande that she was just as good as her mother was in bed. Tyrande simply wanted to show her daughter that there was no hope of her ever coming close to her in terms of skill. Mother and daughter stared at each other as the two Pandaren drilled at them from behind, using their lustful eyes to communicate.

"You will never be able to satisfy a man as well as me," Tyrande gasped out, the sounds of heavy sacs and furred hips slapping against taut purple flesh almost drowning her out.

"You're nothing but talk, mother," Shandris spat back, followed by a husky moan.

Shandris' nails dug into the skin on her knees and her immaculate teeth ground against each other as the Night Elven Sentinel leader struggled to refrain from breaking down into a fit of shrieks and squeals right in front of her mothers condescending face. The cock demolishing her pussy felt hot inside of her which only intensified her blissful satisfaction. Her whole body felt tired and she felt like her legs would soon give out, partly due to the immense pleasure she was receiving and partially due to the beast-like force at which the Pandaren was screwing his cock into her. Never-the-less she refused to let herself lose focus on what was important. She had only planned this visit to have some fun with a member of a rare race of men, but the arrival of her mother had changed that. She loved her mother deeply, but the two had always been competitive when it came to fucking men, and, as Night Elf tradition often held, animals. This time it was a cross between the two. A girlish squeal broke her thoughts and her eyes focused on Tyrande who had already began to let out a series of more squeals and moans. Apparently her partner was beginning another rigorous assault upon her.

"T-too much for you mot-" Shandris' eyes widened to the size of Tyrande's and she broke out in a fit of moans similar to her mother's.

Storm had followed in Earth's footsteps and began a new assault upon Shandris' tight pink hole, using his magic to increase the size of his plundering rock-like member. One paw of a hand came down to spank the Elf girl, the other reaching over to grab a handful of her midnight blue hair and yank backwards on it, forcing a grunt out of her. Loud moans filled the room and drifted out over the rest of the normally silent base, rousing the townsfolk who looked on in mild embarrassment and jealousy. The Pandaren duo were on a tight schedule, as the spell which split them into two only lasted about thirty minutes, and time flies when your fucking the Night Elf matriarch and her daughter senseless. The two made good work of the time they had, driving the girls into orgasm after mind shattering orgasm, cocks pounding away as if their lives depended on it, and in a sense they did. With furry paws gripping into the flesh of both girl's rear ends the Pandaren sent them into one final fluttering orgasm before the spell splitting them in two finally wore off.

As Chen Stormstout collected his split forms the two women collapsed on top of themselves, the lack of support from the Pandaren's paws and their orgasms melting their minds the culprits. Shandris and Tyrande were soon sitting upright however, and they stretched contentedly - just before a barrage of sticky fluids began to land all over them. Chen had not relieved himself throughout their romp and he was finally releasing the contents of his furry pouch upon the unsuspecting, but not unappreciative Elf women. Their mouths were soon open wide, hoping to catch the Pandaren's gooey load withen their maws. Unfortunately for them Chen did not have the best aim and the two girls wound up with a face coated in cum and bodies plastered with Pandaren seed.

"Watching you two eat has reminded me that I haven't had anything to eat all day," he said as the girls began scooping up cum with their fingers and licking it up. "Is there some place I can fill my stomach around here?"

"There's a mess hall down the hallway and to the left," Shandris pointed out, glancing at her mother in mild surprise.

Chen took off, not bothering or perhaps just forgetting to put his robe back on.

"That was fun, mother. I'm glad you came."

Tyrande nodded and scooped a glob of cum off of her daughter's face before bringing it to her mouth and smiling. "Let's go wash up. Two Night Elves of our rank can't be seen drenched in Panda semen."

The two got up on shaky feet before wobbling over to a nearby moonwell, the slap-slap-slap of flesh on flesh soon assailing their ears from the mess hall.

*Bandu Thoribas - Prepare to fight.


End file.
